


The Elusive Bottomless Pizza Pit Herself!

by coldspell1456



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Multi, possible shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 00:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3337646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldspell1456/pseuds/coldspell1456
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bonney is laying low but like usual her appetite gets the best of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Elusive Bottomless Pizza Pit Herself!

**Author's Note:**

> Meant to take place anytime after the time skip. I really want to know more about this character as well as the rest of the supernovas(Mainly Drake and Urouge). but i was inspired to write this after reading this:(http://codenamezimbabwe-art.tumblr.com/post/110338288318/gahhh-its-been-a-while-guys-sorry-mad-life) go see this persons art I look forward to it as much as actual One Piece Chapters. I also like to think every character has a soft side so Bonney was the victim this time around. Who knows we may have some Akainu fluff soon. Enjoy.

The Elusive Bottomless Pizza Pit Herself!

"Captain Bonney Captain Bonney!" "Wake up captain! We have good news." 

Bonney groaned as the fat bearded man shook her shoulder. "Go away! i'm sleepin" she said. "But captain we heard through the system that some merchants are going to be right above us in about an hour, and they have a rare devil fruit."  
"So what I already ate one. Go bug someone who cares José!"  
"My name is-"  
"I don't care let me sleep." She said turning into her child form "I'll never grow big if I don't!"  
"I'm saying we can sell it for a high price and with the money we can buy-."  
"That's a good point Vladimir! We can buy food!"  
"I was thinking more of supplies to make this underground hide out a bit more cozy."  
"What is cozier than having the feeling of a full tummy? Hand me my shorts over there!" She said pointing across the room. Turning her normal age.  
The man walked over and picked them up tossing them over to her. Proceeding to cover his eyes. She caught them and slid them on doing a candlestick in the process. Afterwards she grabbed her suspenders which required "Vladimir's" help putting on, and finally her green hat. "You said they would be here in an hour right?" 

He was correct. An hour later they were hiding in the bushes a plan was formed and the merchants would be there any moment. "Tony" or so she was calling him at the time was rubbing the last bit of dirt on the child form of Bonney. Who was already covered with it and tomato juice. As he finished they looked over to see the merchants arrive. "That's my cue." Bonney said running out into the street. "Good luck captain." Her crew said all at once. "As if I need it." She said with a wink falling on the ground.

"Wah Wah I hurt myself." She called out loud as can be. "Somebody help me." She said just as the merchants walked up. One of them knelt down to examine her. "What happened to you child?" He asked with a concern look as he examined the wound. He pulled a cotton swab out of his pocket and rubbed it on the juice. And examined it "Wait this isn't blood" he said startled. "Surprise!" Exclaimed the young girl becoming her older self jabbing the man in the side with a knife and kicking him in the side of his head. The rest of the crew jumped out of the bushes and laid waste of the remaining merchants.

"The men are opening the loot as we speak captain." The first mate said smiling "Very good Maddie! Tell them to bring the fruit to me when they find it Kay." "That's not even a boy’s name." He moaned walking to the rest of the crew. Bonney laid down on the ground and watched the sky and for some reason it made her think of pizza. Well everything makes her think of pizza but that's beside the point. "What are you doing man?" She heard someone call out as she looked up to see one of her crew members getting eaten by a large horned toad. And several more were slammed against a tree by the beast’s tail. "Seahahaha! Who would have thought a zoan type would be so powerful." The giant horned toad mans eye came in view with Bonney. "Well well captain I'm finally able to take my revenge for all those years of slaving in front of a stove to keep you full. And with this power I can finally kill you." He launched himself at her with tremendous speed raising his arm for the kill. But he stopped once he saw his arm. It appeared to disintegrate. No it was shedding at a rapid rate. He was ageing rapidly before his own eyes as all the dead horned toad skin fell off. Being so distracted he didn't even attempt to notice the pink haired woman pull out a flintlock and shoot him repeatedly as did the rest of the conscious members of her crew. The man twitched violently with each impact. As he was shot until all that was heard were the clicks of empty guns. The horned toad slowly transformed into a short tan skinned man as he died.

"What the hell was that?" Bonney shouted in a mix of fear and rage. One of the crew stepped up to her with his head down.  
"One of the crew mates found the devil fruit. We were going to give it to you but he ate it instead."  
"Did no body try to stop him?"  
"Yes but he took a bite before we could do anything about it."  
"What a bunch of dumb asses, you can't even get a fruit correctly."

By now all of her crew was bowing to her apologizing begging for forgiveness. "Hugo!" She called out. The tan man raised his head and climbed to his feet walking over to the angry pink haired woman. "Yes captain?" He asked shaking. ""Did we at least get some supplies from the merchants? I know that was your main concern." "We're not done checking but we’ll bring back the gear to the underground hideout." He said. "Fine I'll meet you there. Be careful." She turned her back on the fools. And continued to make her way underground. She sat down in a chair in front of a small black Den Den Mushi. She removed her hat and put the headphones on. She sat there listening to a group of marines go back and forth about random crap at first. Then their conversation switched over to something about admiral Kizaru blowing up a cafeteria because of a sinus infection. The whole conversation made her think of food. Come to think of it she hadn't eaten since she woke up. 

She wasn't thinking for long because next thing she knew she was being shaken. "Whatta ya want Frobert?" Bonney snapped turning over to see the smiling face of her first mate.  
"Captain guess what I found!" He said in a sing songy voice.  
"It better have to do with food." She said in a manner mocking his.  
"It sure does lots of food. In fact it’s your favorite."  
"You have pizza! Where did you get it? Why have you been hiding it from me?" She said swiftly turning around with a huge grin on her face. She seemed more like a giddy child than a feared pirate captain.  
"It's a coupon for a pizza place about two miles away."  
"A coupon?!?!" She yelled insulted. Why do we need that were pirates.  
"But were keeping a low profile so we can't just go in guns blazing. Listen the coupon says kids eat free."  
"But we don’t have any......" The two exchanged evil grins. "I hope they have plenty of supplies."  
The other customers could barely look at her. Each and every one of them either was looking away or gagging into their napkins. Every once and a while comments were whispered between other patrons.  
"How can she be called a nun with manners like that?"  
"I feel sorry for those kids."  
"How can she be allowed to wear piercings and lipstick?"  
"She's on her tenth pizza where does she put it all."  
"I think I'm going to be sick." 

The table was filthy with crumbs and sauce stains. Plates and pizza trays were stacked all around. In the chairs of the table sat children. All wearing semi loose clothing half of them sleeping a few still eating, and even one was coloring on the table cloth just to keep the illusion that they were orphans. In the center of the table was the captain herself. Dressed as a nun so that no one would recognize her (and so they can get a discount.) After scarfing down the last bit of crust she cleared her throat. "Oy can I get fifty of this stuff to go home to priest pope or whatever." The waiter nodded to her and walked into the kitchen.

About five minutes later the waiter came back with two large bags with the pizza inside. He set them on the table. Along with the bill. "50,000,000 belli, do you want god to get you for charging this to the church."Bonney hollered with rage. "Normally I wouldn't charge this to a nun. But that's the thing, you aren't one Jewelry Bonney!" He grabbed her cap and ripped it off to reveal her flowing hair run down her back. He grabbed a gun from inside his pocket and pointed it at her forehead. "You can pay your bill with your boun-oofff!" The man fell down completely out cold. Standing above him was the first mate still as a kid holding a metal pizza tray. Bonney let out a toothy grin. "Alright I think we should be going" she said putting her hood up again and grabbing two little boy hands to sell the act (well mostly). As they entered the underground tunnel Bonney smirked to herself as she watched the little boys grow to their normal ages. "What a good crew I have" she said to herself. “Wait was that a flash?”

 

"That's weird captain I never thought Jewelry Bonney had feeling." Bepo stated looking through the pictures he took that day. "Yes it is a new side to her. But I'm sure everyone even Eustace-Ya might. Now let's go see the ‘Old Fossil Marine.’" Law said standing up. And revving up his bike. "Maybe we can find out about more hidden secrets from the lesser supernovas."


End file.
